Talk:Race X
Name, Xen, etc I wonder what the X stand for, and where they are from. Maybe even the Gearbox team don't know. Maybe X just stands for Xen, but I don't think so. Klow 15:05, 29 December 2008 (UTC) The meaning of X means it is unknown as Race X is an unknown race. 23:24, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Images Could someone with Opposing Force maybe upload an image or two with several examples of Race X aliens together/fighting Xenian aliens? I know this is a rather low priority article but anyway... (Strat-N8) :I'm planning to play the series through again in the near future, so I'll do it then. That may be a month away though, the way things are right now. >_> --MattyDienhoff 05:28, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Occupation of Xen or Homeworld? It seems that Race X has a small teleporter in Xen hinting they have occupied that space but Xen could be an endless dimension which they could have been native to Xen (as the so called Xenians are considered invasive) but Race X could also be like the Xenians and could be fleeing or invading other planets or dimensions. 21:19, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, might it also be possible that Race X is (or at least work for) the G-Man's employers? He mentioned that his employers had taken control of Xen at the end of Half-Life (the teleporter in Xen you mentioned might have been part of this) and he was seen in Opposing Force talking on a cellular phone just before a group of Shock Troopers teleport in. This is just speculation though, so it should stay out of the article.(Strat-N8 08:33, 24 January 2009 (UTC)) Race X a Combine-controlled race? Sometimes, I wonder if the race X aliens encountered were actually a Combine scouting team. The Combine is known to control multiple worlds, and draws it's forces from those worlds, so we could be looking at a non-human overwatch unit using technology unique to that race, in the same way transhuman units use earth-derived tech. Not implausible, but still pure speculation. Xen or Race X? both are pretty cool aliens but...Which one is better? I would have to say Xen but im not sure... What do you guys think? 01:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I've lways thought that BM had stumbled across the Race X specimens, hence their presence in a Xen biodome. Also, who got the idea that BM built the portal?! --Fireman V2 14:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC) We don't know who built it. BM or Race X. Klow 15:46, November 23, 2009 (UTC) By the organic looks of it, I'd say the Race X built it. -FrankWellington. Ow! My eyes! Wrong: preventing them '''to' spread across Earth'' Right: preventing them '''from' spread'ing' across Earth'' The site's software won't let me make the edit. Someone please fix it. 03:50, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Done.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 04:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Just register to edit, and in exchange you will see ads on the main page only. Klow 09:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Enemies? Are the race X enemies of the Xen aliens or not? We never see them fight in Opposing Force so I'm not sure if they are or if they even know about eachother 17:51, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well, given that they ARE seen fighting the Xen aliens(Vortigaunts) in the Package chapter of Opposing Force, I would say that they are enemies.--Fijure 18:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Where in "the package" does this happen I don't think I've seen it??? 02:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) When you are manning the artillery battery they enter the area once you blow open a wall. Though in my experience you'll have already killed the vortigaunts by this point. The only other place to see them fighting Xen aliens is at the dam with the Gargantua. Personally though, before reading the wiki whenever I played Opposing Force it never occurred to me that the Race-X aliens were not also Xen aliens. I just figured they were different kinds of animals/troops Freeman never ran into. Opposing Force itself never makes it very clear that there is any distinction. (I just figured they fought the Gargantua because it was more of a wild animal like the bullsquid and thus universally hostile). 02:22, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Anonymous